Attack on titan x Los Juegos del hambre
by Roalla888
Summary: Cada año 24 jovenes son elegidos aleatoriamente para luchar y morir en una arena. Eren y Mikasa se preparan para la 50 edición de los Juegos del hambre. Parejas: Eren/Annie, Mikasa/Levi, Ymir/Christa(Historia) Los Juegos del hambre pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins. Shingeki no kyojin pertenece al diabolico Hajime Isayama.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

/EREN/

Como cada mañana, escucho la voz de mi madre llamandome para levantarme. Al abrir el armario, recuerdo que hoy no es un dia normal.. Hoy es la cosecha.. Asi que me visto con las mejores prendas que tengo.

Al bajar por la escalera me detiene un olor muy poco común, aqui al menos.. Lo normal en este distrito, el 12, es desayunar una rebanada de pan con un vaso de agua, si tienes la suerte. Quiza mi padre atendió a algun paciente de la zona alta, ya que lo que huelo son huevos fritos con bacon.

Al bajar, mi madre me sonrie, con la que ella pone este dia desde que tuve doce años. Es una mezcla entre compasion y tristeza. Pero en realidad me molesta, yo no necesito la compasión de nadie.

Me acaba de peinar el remolino tipico en mi cabello de un lametazo con su mano. Mi padre acaba de desayunar y se despide de nosotros, dandole un beso y un abrazo a mi madre, al parecer debe irse a hacer un recado, ya que es uno de los pocos curanderos de la zona y esta bastante solicitado. Suele ausentarse, a veces incluso 2 dias.

Mikasa baja por la escalera y se sienta junto a mi para desayunar. La verdad es que va bastante arreglada, lleva un vestido azul de mi madre, aunque con su ya tipica bufanda.

Tenemos apenas un par de horas antes de que nos llamen para la cosecha, asi que tratamos de aprovecharlo dando un paseo. Me reuno con mis amigos en el parque, todos estamos muy nerviosos ya que nadie quiere que le toque. Yo, sin embargo no opino lo mismo, ya que me veo con posibilidades de ganar y poder tener solucionada la vida. Asi que lo explico, al mismo instante noto como alguien me agarra de la chaqueta y me arrastra lejos. No me explico como una niña puede tener tanta fuerza realmente.

-Aaay! Que haces?- le replico a mi hermana adoptiva.

-Realmente... Quieres participar en los Juegos?- Me dice mirando fijamente al suelo.

-No... Nunca he dicho que quiera participar.. Solo que seria una buena oportunidad para salir de la pobreza.. No crees?-

Ella se limita a asentir, pero murmura lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo oiga- Dondequiera que vayas, estaré ahi para protegerte...-

Suena la alarma, todo el mundo debe reunirse en la plaza. A pesar de que ya hayamos echo este proceso unas cuantas veces nunca te acostumbras a esa sensacion de tener un nudo en el pecho.

Nos ponen separados por sexos, asi que me separo de Mikasa. Todos los chicos van con camisa y con el pelo arreglado hacia atras. Todas las familias hacen lo posible por tener a sus hijos presentables este dia, nosotros incluidos, pero jamas lo entenderé. Seria como ponerle lacitos al ganado antes de ejecutarlos.

En el podio, veo la ya conocida cara de Hanji Zoe. Es una enviada del capitolio para elegir aleatoriamente a los tributos. Lleva una peluca de color plateada, con unas gafas grandes y un mono extravagante. Jamas entenderé las pintas de esta gente.

De golpe recuerdo, que esta es la 50 edición de los juegos. Cada veinticinco años se hace un especial. No estaba para verlo, ya que solo tengo deciseis, a punto de diecisiete. Pero mi madre me explico que ese año los tributos lucharon sin armas, acabaron matandose a puño limpio, una autentica masacre.

Tambien veo la ya conocida cara de Levi Ackerman. El unico ganador vivo de nuestro distrito, en realidad hemos tenido tres ganadores en toda la historia, pero dos ya murieron de viejos. Es un chico joven, gano los juegos hace cuatro años. con solo 15 años. Utilizó con mucha maestria unas dobles espadas y demostro un gran talento y agilidad para lograr ganar. Puede que sea porque su infancia fue dura y su supervivencia solo dependia de el. Si los rumores son ciertos su madre murio joven y quedo con su tio, Kenny, una mala pieza que solo hacia que robar, sin embargo lo pillaron, asi que se crio solo. En ese momento vuelvo a la realidad cuando me encuentro con sus ojos cruzandose con mios, me asusto un poco, ya que tiene una mirada seria y sombria, realmente jamas lo he visto sonreir, asi que aparto la mirada rapidamente.

Entonces me encuentro con otra mirada, la de Mikasa, no deja de mirarme, espero que no nos toque a ninguno de los dos.

Entonces, se escucha el pitido del microfono y todos callan. Escucho la extraña voz de Hanji.

-¡Bienvenidos seais todos a la quintuagésima edición de los Juegos del Hambre!- Habla con voz muy entusiasta, demasiado para mi gusto.

Creo que espera que todos aplaudamos con ella, ya que empieza pero para al ver que nadie la sigue.

-Bueno, como todos sabeis, este año es una edición especial, asi que han decidido que este año los tributos de cada distrito sean tres, no dos. Como siempre, un chico y una chica. ¡El tercero sera aleatorio! ¿Que emoción verdad?- Pregunta muy entusiasta, todo el mundo calla, asi que se limita a tragar y se dirige a la primera urna.

Este es uno de los momentos en los que tienes el corazon en el pecho, solo siento mi respiracion.. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- Y nuestro tributo masculino es... Eren Jaeger. Ven aqui querido.- Me dice con dulzura, creo que esto es un castigo de la vida por mi insolencia antes. Todos me miran, sin embargo yo solo tengo ojos para el podio. Asi que trago y voy decidido. Me situo al lado de Hanji y me mantengo firme, ya no hay marcha atras, sentirme triste o incluso llorar no va cambiar nada.

-¡Muy bien, asi me gusta, hay que ser valiente!- A continuacion se rie con una risa egocentrica mientras se acerca a la segunda urna, realmente no me importa quien salga, solo sera un objetivo, entonces caigo en las palabras de Mikasa.. "Dondequiera que vayas, estaré ahi para protegerte..." Regreso al mundo real cuando oigo que Hanji llama a una chica desconocida, pero sin ni siquiera verlo se lo que pasara y estiro la mano en señal de prohibicion mientras le chillo que no lo haga, es inutil.

-Me presento voluntaria, soy Mikasa Ackerman- Dice con mucha firmeza.

-Vaya, no es común ver voluntarios, sube bonita- le dice haciendo gestos para que venga hacia aqui. Me llevo las manos a la cara, que idiotez.. Solo uno puede salir vivo..

Se coloca a mi lado y me mira con dureza mientras toca su bufanda, hace que me sienta un poco mal, realmente no se porque. Pero me hace sentir una mala persona, basicamente la he conducido a un abismo sin final involuntariamente.

-Bueno, y el ultimo tributo es...- noto que tarda un poco mas de lo normal en sacar el papel, debe ser porque hay el doble de papeles.- Armin Arlert!- Todos miramos a ese chico al que consideramos raro por sus ansias de ver el mundo y aprender, mas que nada es que nuestra maxima prioridad es la de no morir de hambre, mientras la suya son ideas un tanto tontas. Bueno, quizas si yo hubiese nacido en la parte alta del distrito pensaria igual.

El chico, comienza a temblar visiblemente, y parece bloqueado, no creo ni que sea capaz de venir. Pero unas manos lo ayudan. En poco tiempo esta aqui a mi lado, pero sigue sin dejar de temblar.

Hanji nos susurra que nos demos las manos y las levantemos, como estoy en medio noto el tembleque de una y la firmeza de la otra. Hanji vuelve a su sitio original y da fin a la cosecha, diciendo su ya típica frase.

Asi que, si alguno de nosotros sale con vida.. Los otros dos estaran muertos, jamas va a volver a ser lo mismo.. Pero entonces la estridente voz de Hanji interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Por ser la 50 edición, se ha puesto la norma de que los tres tributos, si ganan pueden salir los tres juntos.- Porfin una buena noticia.. Hanji alza las manos en una posicion victoriosa y dice la ya mítica frase. - ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

/Eren/

Unos guardias de la paz nos conducen hasta el edificio de justicia. Allí nos llevan a la habitación más lujosa que he visto en la vida, las paredes amarillo pastel están recubiertas de tablones de madera, y el suelo es de losa, tiene un pequeño sofá recubierto de terciopelo que parece muy agradable y suave.

La puerta se abre y entran mis padres, mi madre llora histéricamente, en cambio mi padre mantiene la calma en todo momento. Ella me abraza muy fuerte. Empiezo a notar mi hombro un poco húmedo, está llorando… Entre sollozos, me dice que por favor vuelva, por ella. Me hace prometérselo, así que lo hago... Pienso ganar cueste lo que cueste.

Mi madre me suelta y va a abrazar a Mikasa... Ya que es como de la familia, unos traficantes de personas mataron a sus padres y querían secuestrarla para venderla a algún depravado con dinero, debido a que es medio asiática, y actualmente hay muy pocos de estos. Mi padre fue a hacer una revisión médica a su casa y yo lo acompañe, pero no abrían y la puerta estaba abierta, así que entremos solo para encontrar el cadáver de sus padres, me dijo que avisaría a los guardias de la paz, que no me moviera. Sin embargo entré, y conseguí apuñalar a uno, y soltarla, ella apuñalo al otro, creo que despertemos un extraño instinto asesino oculto en nosotros en ese instante. Mi padre hizo como si nada hubiese ocurrido y la trajo a vivir con nosotros. Ahí le regale mi bufanda, la que ahora lleva siempre. Realmente no sé si en señal de cariño, respeto o qué. Pero siempre la lleva.

Mi padre me abraza y tiembla un poco, cuando recupera la compostura me agarra de los brazos y me da un collar con una llave colgada.

-Esto… No debes perderlo jamás, en su momento ya sabrás que hacer con ella. Sé fuerte, yo sé que tú puedes.- Asiento, pero sin acabar de entender lo que me dice. El abraza a mi madre y se van por la puerta, dedicándonos una mirada de extrema tristeza. Y yo me siento igual, ya que puede ser la última vez que los vea.

Al salir ellos, entra el abuelo de Armin, y salimos.

Ya con las despedidas hechas nuestro mentor, Levi y nuestra acompañante nos guían hacia el tren que nos llevará hacia el Capitolio. Realmente estoy intrigado por cómo será, no hay más que rumores de que hay seres gigantes, titanes creo que decían... Sea como sea entramos al tren. Es todo lujoso, al menos comparado con nuestro hogar, tiene una mesa llena de manjares y un sofá con pinta de ser muy blando.

Dirijo una última mirada hacia mi distrito, el que me ha criado. Me fijo en que Mikasa hace lo mismo, pero ella tiene la mirada vacía, como si nada le importase.

Nos hacen sentar en el sofá, que se abre haciendo movimientos mecánicos hasta formar una U. Nos sentamos y un criado nos da una copa de lo que creo que es zumo, es dulce, pero a la vez amargo. Entonces me fijo en mis compañeros, Armin es un chico muy delgado, rubio y con pinta de ser delicado, creo que tendré que preocuparme por el para que sobreviva. Levi es un poco mayor que nosotros, sin embargo su seria cara expresa más años de los que tiene. Parece de constitución atlética, sin embargo es bajito, en el podio parece más alto, pero en realidad es el más bajo de todos nosotros.

/Mikasa/

Hanji, nuestra acompañante de pintas raras se presenta. La verdad es que habla como una persona normal, quizá su actitud tan cursi sea porque está delante de cámaras, incluso se quita la peluca y se arranca las pestañas.

-Ah. No puedo con toda esta porquería...- Dice quejándose, para ser del Capitolio es muy extraña.

Luego nos pide que nos presentemos todos, pregunta sobre nosotros, para poder destacar con los patrocinadores.

De golpe nuestro mentor la corta.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Total van a morir como todos los del doce todos los malditos años- Le dice con cara inexpresiva.

-¡¿Entonces no nos vas a ayudar?!- Le replica Eren... El siempre tan impulsivo. -¡¿Vas a dejarnos morir?! ¡¿Sin ni siquiera intentarlo?! ¿Enserio?-

El simplemente se levanta, la tensión se respira en el ambiente, de repente le pega un veloz puñetazo a Eren haciendo que este caiga. No lo puedo tolerar, esto sí que no. Pierdo la consciencia y un chillido de Armin me devuelve al mundo real, estoy con un cuchillo en el cuello de Levi.

-Por favor, parar, así no vamos a ningún sitio.- Nos dice Hanji.

Le quito el cuchillo del cuello, y me siento dignamente, él se recoloca el pañuelo que lleva en el cuello.

-Bueno, al menos este año parece que hay nivel...- Nos dice interesado Levi.- Por hoy podéis iros a dormir, mañana haremos un plan.-

Nuestras habitaciones están en un pasillo del tren, la mía está en medio de la de ellos. Los tres tenemos demasiada adrenalina en las venas, así que nos reunimos para hablar. Después de un rato charlando, Armin suelta:

-Realmente tengo ganas de llegar al Capitolio. ¿Vosotros no?-nos dice con aire soñador Armin- Sé que lo más probable es que muera en la arena, pero almenos ahora me siento en libertad, mirad.-Nos señala un campo de flores que se ve por la ventana, la verdad es que es precioso- En el doce jamás podríamos haber visto algo semejante.-

-En cierta parte tienes razón- le sonríe Eren- chicos prometed que saldremos los tres de la arena.- Estira la mano, Armin la pone encima de él y ambos me miran, realmente me parece ridículo, pero si estoy dispuesta a sacar a Eren con vida cueste lo que cueste, ¿Por qué a este chico no? Así que la pongo con ellos.

/Eren/

Creo que hoy he dormido mejor que en toda mi vida, el colchón es tan blando como una nube. Me visto con una especie de batín de color naranja. Y salgo, ya están todos en la mesa, esperando a que me siente para empezar a comer, todo es delicioso, en especial un pastelito de chocolate, jamás había probado nada parecido, solo lo había visto en la pastelería del distrito. La verdad es que los tres hemos comido como si nos fuese la vida en ello, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que puede que sea una de nuestras últimas oportunidades está justificado.

Armin rompe el silencio - Bueno, si queremos ganar tendremos que conocer a los rivales ¿no?-

Hanji le da la razón, así que al acabar de comer nos reunimos en el sofá para ver la cosecha de los otros distritos.

Primero nos vemos a nosotros, me sorprende ver con la determinación con la que avanzo, Mikasa va impasible y Armin muy nervioso.

En el 11 sale una chica alta y morena, con mirada seria pero pícara, algo me dice que hay que tener cuidado con ella. Después sale un chico, aparentemente normal, llamado Daz. Luego sale elegida una chica muy bajita y de rasgos finos, la verdad es que es bastante guapa, pero al llorar se echa a perder...

Luego vemos la cosecha del 10, sale una chica con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, mientras sale se come una patata. Luego hacen salir a un chico rapado, es pequeño, y está muy nervioso. El tercero resulta ser un chico rubio llamado Thomas.

En el 9 sale por desgracia una pareja como tributos, Franz y Hannah, no paran de abrazarse, y un chico bastante normal.

En el 8 sale una chica, es rubia pálida, tiene unos ojos bastante grandes para lo sombríos y atemorizantes que son. Tiene una actitud calmada, hasta aburrida, su nombre es Annie. Luego sale un chico muy alto y delgado, tiene un continuo nerviosismo, se llama Berthold. Por ultimo sale un chico recio, es un poco alto y muy musculado, llamado Reiner.

Luego van pasando distintos tributos, ninguno resulta llamativo, hasta llegar al 4, uno de los distritos que suele tener tributos profesionales, primero sale una chica con dos colas azabache a los lados, Mina. Luego un arrogante joven, con la cara de un caballo, creo que se llama Jean. Por último sale un chico, parece bueno, quizá demasiado para lo que se le avendrá encima, se llama Marco.

Los del 2 me intimidan un poco, la verdad, hay una chica con pinta de arrogante llamada Hitch, un chico un poco indeciso al parecer llamado Marlo. Y un serio chico con pelo brillante llamado Boris.

Me estremezco un poco al pensar toda la gente que me puede matar.

Levi nos propone evaluar quien tiene pinta de ser peligroso, para hacer aliados.

Armin y yo coincidimos en que los del 11 y el 10 parecen aliados aceptables, Mikasa dice que no están mal, pero no se acaba de fiar, no sé si pretende protegernos ella sola, pero de cualquier forma no lo permitiré.

-¿Y el 8?- sugiere Levi- Parecen fuertes.

Mikasa niega rotundamente sin darnos oportunidad de decir algo, dice que le daban mala espina.

Nadie propone algún distrito que ofrezca profesionales, ya que suelen aliarse y eliminar a los demás.

Sin darnos cuenta, ya estamos pasando el distrito 5, los tres nos asomamos a las ventanas, solo hay grandes pilares, fábricas y muchos postes con cables en ellos, bueno, sabiendo que se dedican a dar energía es normal.

-¡OOOOOH! Que ganas de llegar.- Empieza a chillar emocionada Hanji.- ¡Quiero ver si titanes con mis propios ojos!- Después de decir esto empieza a saltar. Levi la agarra de los hombros bruscamente y le susurra algo. O pasa algo raro, o esta chica es muy rara. Aparte, entonces será cierto todo lo que dicen sobre esos seres. Sea como sea no tiene sentido darle vueltas a eso ahora.

Esta noche casi no logro pegar ojo, tengo pesadillas en las que diferentes tributos me asesinan, primero uno de los chicos del uno me apuñala. Luego la chica rubia del 8 mata a Mikasa con una lanza. Y para finalizar el chico cara de caballo me agarra en sus redes y me ensarta con su tridente.

Cuando me calmo un poco recuerdo la llave que me dio mi padre, me la levanto a la vista, ya que la tenía en el cuello. ¿Que querría decir mi padre al darme esto? Alomejor contiene algo extraño, muchos tributos han llevado a la arena armas ocultas en el objeto que les permiten llevar.

Los demás días los pasamos descansando, ya que no tendremos mucho tiempo luego porque habrá que empezar a ensayar sobre cómo actuar con las cámaras, elaborar planes, y demás tareas.

Estamos en la mesa acabando de comernos un pavo con ciruelas cuando una parada en seco hace caer los vasos. Al parecer nuestro tren sufre una avería, debemos pararnos durante un rato hasta que consigan arreglarlo. Estamos en medio del bosque, por lo que que decidimos salir a dar una vuelta para refrescar nuestras mentes, y de paso entrenar.

Levi nos da unos palos y nos hace luchar como si fuesen espadas. Armin no tiene ninguna destreza y a mí me cuesta un poco, Levi nos gana casi sin esfuerzo. En cambio, Mikasa le supone un reto, poco más y acaba perdiendo. Aunque no consigue cambiar la cara inexpresiva de Levi.

En el camino de vuelta me parece escuchar la voz de mi padre, Grisha... Dejo de pensar y me dirijo hacia allí rápidamente sin pensarlo...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

/Eren/

Abro los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que veo es a Mikasa y a Armin a ambos lados de mi cama, ella agarra la mano con fuerza. El me ve primero, y le da un pequeño codazo a mi hermanastra, ya que esta estaba mirando a algún punto distraída.

-Has despertado... ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Mikasa me pregunta, tiene una expresión de preocupada.

-Bien… Pero… ¿Que ha pasado?- Les pregunto, no entiendo nada.

La cabeza me da mil vueltas mientras escucho una especie de zumbido.

-Después de salir, tardaste en volver, así que Levi fue a buscarte, estabas inconsciente. Realmente tuvimos suerte... El bosque ardió después de irnos.- Me explica con un aire pensativo.

Entonces caigo... Recuerdo vagamente escuchar a mi padre llamarme, pero nada más, esto es muy extraño. Quizá fue una alucinación debido a demasiado estrés.

-Al fin despiertas, hay que planificar, ahora. Venid al sofá- Nos habla cortante Levi.

Todos se retiran. Así que intento levantarme, noto un agudo dolor en el brazo, me debí golpear o algo. Me visto y voy con ellos.

Hanji nos explica cómo debemos actuar, después de hablar durante un rato no nos ponemos de acuerdo. Ya que Hanji sugiere que Mikasa se haga la modosita, Armin sea valiente y yo sea un poco más calmado. Así que acabamos chillándonos.

En medio del alboroto consigue decirnos unas palabras mientras agita la mano en señal de paz-Vale, vale... Mejor ser vosotros mismos, pero no seáis bordes- Esto último lo dice mirando a Mikasa.

Yo simplemente intentaré ser yo mismo, pero sin ser demasiado impulsivo.

/Armin/

Unas luces nos avisan de que ya hemos llegado al Capitolio, es muy llamativo, no puedo evitar pegarme a la ventana y maravillarme con tanta cosa lujosa, veo a Eren y a Mikasa observando atentamente a mi lado.

El tren para enfrente de nuestro edificio, así que bajamos, muchisimas personas nos esperan fuera, me parece diferenciar nuestros nombres de entre los chillidos. Me pongo a saludar y a sonreír, Eren hace lo mismo mientras que Mikasa solo los observa. Noto los empujones de Levi para entrar. Atravesamos una gloriosa puerta, decorada con rosas blancas. Lo que nos espera dentro me sorprende, jamás había estado en un sitio semejante, hay muchos cachivaches extraños por todos lados, Hanji me explica el funcionamiento de cada uno. Realmente son asombrosos.

En el vestíbulo nos encontramos con los del 10. Están perdidos. La chica de la coleta está muy alterada preguntando donde puede comer. Y el chico rapado está jugando con un objeto (uno que sirve para enviar comida, según Hanji) en el mostrador. Creo que podrían ser buenos aliados, más que nada porque no tienen mucha pinta de asesinos, sin embargo habrá que ver sus habilidades.

-¡OYE! Malditos mocosos, dejar de chillar u os callaré con mi zapato- Les chilla Levi asqueado.

El efecto es inmediato, se callan de golpe y palidecen.

-Vuestro piso esta por ahí, señala el ascensor, no tenéis más que darle al botón de 11- Les dice con frialdad Levi.

Su representante se lo agradece, es su primer año al parecer.

Eren parece divertido, Mikasa en cambio parece que no le acaban de agradar.

Entramos en un pequeño cuarto al que llaman ascensor. Hanji pulsa el botón de nuestro distrito y noto que subimos, más que nada por el revuelto que se me forma en el estómago. Conforme subimos se ve más ciudad, es hermosa.

Las puertas se abren y llegamos a un ancho piso, tiene un sofá enorme, junto con una mesa llena de comida.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, el cual está muy blando mientras hablamos.

Mañana es el desfile, así que Levi y Hanji nos presentan a nuestra estilista. Se llama Riko, y es una mujer extravagante, esta chica es tres veces más rara que Hanji. Se presenta dándonos las manos, se mueve rápido y con nerviosismo. Me recuerda a uno de esos pequeños pájaros que saltan por las calles buscando semillas.

/Eren/

Nuestra estilista, Riko, nos examina uno a uno y de arriba a abajo. Parece satisfecha.

-Este año parece que voy a poder hacer milagros con vosotros. Sois tres jóvenes muy atractivos.- Nos dice mientras asiente, Armin se ruboriza, yo me llevo la mano para rascarme la nuca inconscientemente, Mikasa sonríe ligeramente.

Un equipo de preparación nos prepara en lo básico, nos limpia, y nos aplica cremas raras.

Cuando creen que estoy presentable llaman a Riko. Ella me examina y da el visto bueno.

-Bueno chico, tienes un cuerpo bastante definido, al contrario que el rubio, así que puedo estilizarte mejor.-Me explica, yo me limito a asentir.

Me aplica un maquillaje para quitar imperfecciones y muchos potingues más. Al acabar me da un traje de color negro brillante, se abre en el torso, dejando ver zonas expuestas de la piel, tiene pequeños diamantes enganchado en él. Me recuerda a una piedra con diamantes antes de ser extraída y separada. Al ponérmelo noto que es muy ceñido. Luego me coloca una especia de brazalete en ambos brazos, es como una serie de anillos de plata envueltos entre sí. Finalmente me pongo una especia de bota, es cómoda, pero elegante. Para acabar me sienta y me peina con una masa gelatinosa el pelo hacia atrás. Creo que ya ha acabado por su sonrisa satisfactoria. Me invita a mirarme al espejo, lo hago sin vacilar.

Guau. No creo ni que sea yo, nuestro Distrito se caracteriza por sus minas, y por la capa de polvo. Por eso estar completamente limpio y algunos factores más me hacen ver bastante bien. Me atrevería a decir que estoy atractivo.

-Muy bien, sabía que bajo esa capa de polvo había un diamante- Me sonríe de una manera un tanto extravagante. Yo asiento y nuestra sala de espera.

Tan solo está Levi, Hanji está hablando con los demas acompañantes, al verme arquea un poco la ceja.

-Riko ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo, habrá que ver con los otros dos- Está siendo muy extraño, ya que me sonríe. Incluso me invita a sentarme a su lado, yo voy.

-Y sobre tu relación con Mikasa... ¿Qué hay?- me pregunta en tono neutral.

-¿¡Eeeeh!? ¡Es como mi familia! No pienses nada raro, ¿A qué viene eso?- Le chillo, muy molestado.

-A nada. Simplemente quería saber vuestra relación. Sin embargo ella parece quererte...- No sé si ocurre o no, pero me parece ver como suspira pesadamente.

-No. Somos familia, solo eso. ¡Toda para ti!- Me atrevo a decirle, incluso le guiño un ojo.

-Que gracioso el niño.- Entonces cambia de mirada a una de odio.

En ese momento entra Mikasa, no parece ella la verdad, lleva un maquillaje que la hace resaltar. Lleva una malla con el mismo estilo que yo, abierta un poco por encima del pecho, pero ella lleva una diadema brillante sobre la cabeza. La verdad es que tiene un físico bonito, los harapos que llevamos por ropa en el 12 no nos hacen destacar. Levi le dedica un halago, ella curiosamente sonríe.

Armin llega en poco, Riko también ha hecho un buen trabajo con él. Pero en vez de ir ajustado, lleva una especie de pañuelo muy grande hecho de diamantes pequeños que le recubre casi todo el cuerpo. Me pregunto porque será, quizá sea porque su cuerpo no esta tan desarrollado como el nuestro. Bueno, mientras nosotros cargábamos piedras el leía, así que es entendible.

-No parecemos nosotros chicos. Estamos radiantes- Les digo en un tono agradable.

-La verdad es que no. ¿Cuál es el plan?- le pregunta a Levi mientras se rasca la mejilla un poco ruborizado.

-Mmmm... Simplemente ser vosotros, ya os lo dije- Nos dice mientras abre la puerta para conducirnos a nuestro carro.

En el pasadizo veo a otros tributos, los del 11 llevan una especie de ramas con pájaros falsos enganchados a ellos con alambre, de modo que parece que los sobrevuelen. Quizá es un poco ridículo.

También veo a los del 10, me rio por dentro cuando veo que van vestidos de toros. Llevan hasta una especie de sombrero con cuernos. No sé qué pensaran algunos estilistas. Cruzo mi mirada con la chica que tiene tanta hambre y nos reímos, el chico de su lado, el rapado, se da cuenta y empieza a imitar a un toro. Haciéndonos reír a todos, incluidos los del 11.

Realmente creo que acabaremos siendo aliados los tres distritos. De golpe recuerdo que no es un juego de críos, que si nosotros vivimos ellos no, por lo que espero que no nos toque a nosotros acabar con sus vidas.

Llegamos a una especie de cuadra, hay carros, buscamos el nuestro, está al final. Tiran de el dos caballos negros, con calcetines blancos. El carro lleva una cubierta de diamantes. Hay que reconocer que es precioso. Subimos y no sabemos cómo situarnos. Al final Mikasa se pone en medio, nos damos la mano y la alzamos, sujetándola entre los dos.

Los carros salen por una especie de túnel. Una luz me ciega momentáneamente, y al volver a ver. Veo a millones de personas vestidas como Riko chillándonos y halagándonos. De momento se decantan por algunos carros de delante. Pero de golpe nuestros pequeños diamantes empiezan a brillar, emitiendo entre si un brillo que a su vez formaba una especie de neblina multicolor detrás del carro. El centro de atención pasa a ser nuestro. Mikasa y yo solo sonreímos, ambos somos conscientes de que lo más probable es que muramos por culpa de estas personas, a las que les da igual y lo ven como un juego. Armin en cambio saluda con una amplia sonrisa, parece feliz… Es extraño. De golpe veo un destello y me cae una rosa encima. Osea que… ¿Además de vernos morir nos ven como peones de un ajedrez que ellos manejan? Indignante, cojo la espinosa flor y la tiro al suelo con resentimiento.

Entonces nos veo proyectados en todos los estandartes. Hemos ganado esta batalla, estamos magníficos. Me fijo en mi llave, todavía la llevo colgada, Riko me permitió dejarla ya que conjuntaba.

Llegamos al final de nuestro destino, donde nos espera un hombre alto y rubio. Ahora lo reconozco, es el vigilante jefe Erwin. En su puesto debería estar el presidente, pero no lo veo.

-Panem.- dice con voz clara y firme a través del micrófono, escuchándose por todos los rincones de este lugar- Estos son los tributos de la 50 edición- se oye un aplauso- ¡Y que la suerte este, siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!- Me lo parece a mí, o me mira intensamente, quizá mi acto de antes fue muy impulsivo…

Entonces me fijo en los demás tributos, parados formando un círculo. El 1 va vestido de gladiador, nada excepcional. El 4 lleva una especie de red color azul envuelta alrededor del cuerpo, la verdad es que se ven bastante favorecidos, sin embargo el chico de cara de caballo me sigue pareciendo arrogante. El 7 va recubierto de una fina tela y hojas, parecen hadas. Entonces, veo lo que puede ser la competencia, el 8.

Los dos chicos, tanto el musculoso como el alto llevan una especie de tocado del sol, con trajes dorados y resplandecientes. Y en medio sujetada por ellos dos va la chica, Annie creo que se llamaba. Lleva un tocado que representa a la Luna. Lleva el pelo recogido y un maquillaje oscuro. Su vestido es violeta, y parece seda. Le deja ver una pierna. Durante un momento nuestros ojos se cruzan, los dos apartamos la mirada rápidamente. Eran unos ojos muy fríos, no expresaban ninguna emoción. La verdad es que se ven excepcionales, sin embargo se mantienen serios, calmados y distantes. Es una extraña mezcla.

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando Mikasa me da un codazo. Suena un cuerno y nuestros carros entran otra vez en el edificio.

Nos bajamos del carro. Se acabó la fiesta, ahora a nuestro piso. Ya que mañana nos toca entrenamiento.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

/Levi/

Después de pensarlo mucho por la noche, he llegado a una conclusión. Hay algo en Mikasa que me llama, jamás había sentido esa sensación antes. Quizá sea su aire melancólico; su fuerza; o su destreza natural. Pero como sea, hay algo en ella que me hace estar feliz cuando estoy cerca. Entonces lo decido, debo sacarla con vida de allí.

Y entre pensar y pensar me llega la hora de despertar, y no solo a mí, a todos. Hoy es el primer día de entrenamiento, donde los tributos demuestran sus habilidades y entrenan.

Desayunamos una especie de compota, se nota que no era nada común para ellos, se relamen los dedos como críos. Finalmente llega la hora indicada, se deben ir, así que se van, pero al salir, Hanji me hace un gesto para que la siga, está siendo discreta, quizá demasiado. Después de seguirla acabamos llegando a nuestro destino, el ático… El único lugar sin cámaras ni micrófonos ocultos.

/Eren/

Cuando entramos por la puerta ya están todos los demás entrenando. Este año han hecho obligatorias todas las estaciones, para prepararse bien y que todos tengan las mismas posibilidades (aunque algunos lleven entrenando desde que aprenden a gatear).

El instructor nos explica en que consiste cada una, entonces todos empezamos por libre, cada tributo puede elegir su arma para practicar. Nos ordenamos en una fila. Jamás he usado un arma, un pico sí, pero un arma no, entonces las veo. Dos finas espadas, son como las que Levi uso en su edición. Ya he elegido, así que voy a cogerlas, cuando una mano se interpone, con la misma intención. Los dos nos miramos mutuamente, es el chico de cara larga.

-¿Qué haces?- me ladra- ¡Yo la he visto primero!

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Me las quedo yo, cara caballo!- le respondo, no pienso callarme.

Entonces me lanza un puñetazo, yo se lo devuelvo, y así consecutivamente hasta que el instructor nos arrastra hacia fuera. Nos pide explicaciones, ninguno de los dos esta lo suficiente calmado para razonar así que solo balbuceamos cosas sin mucho sentido.

El respira hondo- Bien… Como este incidente se vuelva a repetir os quedareis sin comida algunos días.- Los dos asentimos, todavía nerviosos.

Cuando volvemos a entrar, el ambiente es bueno, cosa extraña para nuestra situación. Escucho risas y todo. Voy con Armin y lo encuentro en un grupo, todos en redonda, con Sasha, la del once, en medio. Lleva un trozo de carne.

-He conseguido llevármelo aquí abajo- Nos dice mientras babea.- Nos reímos y seguimos hablando mientras entrenamos.

No se cómo podre matar a toda esta gente…

El instructor silba y cambiamos de estación. Nos toca lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, un chico grandote, me parece que del 8, me pide si quiero entrenar con él, yo lo acepto.

La verdad es que es agradable, y muy bromista.

-¿Que? ¿No puedes golpearme?- me dice burlón- Venga, no te cortes.

Yo me lanzo, y para su sorpresa consigo derribarlo. La verdad es que en el doce solía pelearme.

Seguimos un rato repitiendo esto hasta que me señala a una chica.

-Fíjate, mi compañera de distrito se está escaqueando. ¿Sabes quién es?-

-Si... Es Annie- Observo como se mueve astutamente esquivando las miradas de los vigilantes.- Siempre me ha dado un poco de miedo, pero nada comparado con la mirada que me ha echado.

-Pues enséñale las responsabilidades de ser un soldado-

Entonces me dirige hacia ella.

Me fijo en que es más pequeña de lo que parecía, solo se limita a observarnos con una mezcla entre curiosidad y asco.

-¡Tu! ¿Podrías entrenar un poco no? Así no lograre sacarte con vida, enanita.- Le dice burlón Reiner, ahora sí que me da miedo.

De golpe Reiner me empuja diciéndome que luche.

Por acto reflejo me pongo en posición defensiva. Lo último que logro hacer es preguntarle si esta lista. De repente estoy en el suelo con un dolor tremendo en la pierna. Me ha tirado como si fuese un papel… Intento huir, pero Reiner le ordena que acabe el trabajo. Me tira al suelo, se sube encima de mí y me dice unas palabras que me han dejado huella:

-¿Quién crees que es el enemigo? ¿El capitolio? ¿Qué sentido crees que tienen los juegos? Bah… Es igual.- Me suelta de la camiseta y se levanta.

-¿Quién te enseño a pelear así?- le pregunto desde el suelo desconcertado.

-Mi padre, pero eso no importa.- Se aparta el flequillo de los ojos.

-Wow, tu técnica es asombrosa…-

-Mmm. Gracias… Si quieres... Puedo enseñarte…- Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír desde que lleguemos.

-¿Que? No, no quiero acabar todos los días con los huesos rotos.- Le digo, con humor.

-Anda. Si lo deseas.- De golpe me derriba de una patada…

/Armin/

Ya han pasado cuatro días desde el primer entrenamiento. La verdad es que Eren ha progresado mucho junto a la del ocho. Entrenan juntos cada día. Es extraño, ella solo parece ser amistosa con ciertas personas, el incluido. Mikasa entrena más de lo necesario, la he visto observar de reojo a Eren, y parece no gustarle mucho la presencia de la del ocho…

He ido fijándome en las habilidades de cada tributo que he considerado peligroso, y con qué armas se sabe defender, aparte de sus puntos débiles.

-El punto débil de Ymir es la otra chica de su distrito, se ciega por ella.

-El punto débil de los del 2 es su exceso de confianza.

-El punto débil de Jean es su soberbia, y el de su compañero de distrito, me parece que es incapaz de matar a una mosca.

-Los del ocho son los que más me intrigan, ya que no muestran mucho sus habilidades, pero por lo poco que he visto…

-Y los del 10 parecen demasiado bobos.

Y es entonces cuando me asusto de mí mismo, como puedo estar haciendo una lista que me ayude a matar personas…

/Eren/

Queda solo un día para las pruebas, y debo sacar una buena nota para lograr que me patrocinen, hemos decidido usar espadas dobles.

En la sala de entrenamiento hacemos la rutina diaria, y como siempre me pongo con Annie, no es lo que se dice precisamente una chica agradable, pero es graciosa, y puedo ganar gracias a su ayuda.

Caerme de bruces contra el suelo me devuelve a la realidad.

-¿En qué piensas suicida?- veo los cristalinos ojos azules de Annie mirándome.

-En nada. Pff. Creo que deberías darme un descanso.- Le digo mientras me levanto cansado.

-¿Te rindes?- Nada más acabar de decir eso me hace una especie de abrazo, tirándome al suelo.

Estamos en el suelo, ella encima de mí. Apretándome el cuello.

-Nnggh, me rindo, ¡para!- le digo con la voz que puedo.

-No necesito que te rindas.-Me estruja aún más el cuello- Necesito que luches… Y que aprendas a hablar con las chicas.

-Si Annie, sí. Pero suéltame, ¡me ahogo!

Noto como afloja sus brazos, y también veo como se aleja de un salto. Reiner me cae encima.

-Hey, Annie. ¿Por qué no me enseñas a mí también a pelear?- le dice mirándola desafiante.

-Me encantaría, pero sabes que solo funcionan en un humanos ¿no?- los demás se empiezan a acumular a su alrededor- Y tú eres más bien… Una bestia- parece calmada pero con control absoluto.

Se miran fijamente la una a la otra, en ese momento los demás empiezan a hacer sus apuestas sobre quien de las dos ganara.

-¡Mikasa fijo!- escucho decir a Jean detrás de mí.

-Yo creo que ganara Annie…- Le responde Marco

-¿Qué dices bobo?- Le replica este asqueado.

En medio del caos noto unas manos sujetándome la espalda, es Reiner.

-Y... ¿tu? A quien eliges, ¿Eren?- me pregunta.

Lo pienso, Mikasa es fuerza bruta, sin embargo Annie tiene su elegante y refinada técnica…

¿A quién debería elegir?...


	5. Chapter 5

/ERWIN/

Este vino… Tiene un amargo sabor, me recuerda al lugar de donde procedo…

Los demás vigilantes se dedican a engullir, como si jamas hubiesen probado bocado antes… No creo ni que si quiera presten atención a los jóvenes tributos que nos demostraran en seguida sus habilidades.

Suena un pitido y la gran puerta metálica se abre, de ella pasan uno a uno todos los tributos del uno: Ninguno ha hecho nada impresionante, lo mismo de todos los años, mucha maestría pero poca gracia.

El dos consigue satisfacerme más, la chica interactúa con nosotros, y al final consigue enredar a mis compañeros de tal modo que le den medio cordero del que disponemos sobre la mesa, impresionante. Marlo, tiene pinta de ser un excelente asesino, mueve su hacha como si fuese una extensión más de su brazo.

En el tres no hay nada especial, sin embargo la chica, Ilse si no recuerdo mal, demuestra una gran capacidad intelectual y para escribir a grandes velocidades, una verdadera lástima que eso no sirva en el campo de batalla.

El cuatro pisa con fuerza, el primer chico en entrar parece malhumorado, demuestra un increíble talento con un tridente, sin embargo a veces sus movimientos son imprecisos. En cambio el otro chico, mucho más calmado, se dedica a hacer anzuelos, ni siquiera nos saluda.

Los siguientes distritos parecen sacados de un circo, quizá un par de ellos hagan la excepción, pero la mayoría se dedican a intentar, sin éxito, técnicas de todo tipo con armas.

En el ocho el nivel parece volver a subir, primero entra un chico grandote, el cual parte varios muñecos en dos con tan solo un golpe de espada, impresionante. Luego le sigue una chica pequeña, aunque de destreza impresionante, lanza cuchillos en el punto justo mientras apuñala los restos de los muñecos, sin embargo lo hace desganada y somnolienta, creo que ni nos ha mirado. El último de ellos es un chico alto de piel aceitunada, el cual saluda tímidamente y empieza a dar volteretas alrededor de la sala acertando en distintos blancos con su ballesta.

El nueve es mediocre, uno intenta hacer una especie de fogata, pero le sale mal y no prende.

En el diez una chica me asombra con una excelente puntería, sin embargo parece que mira con demasiada atención nuestro banquete, en especial el cerdo asad con la manzana. El chico rapado que la sigue hace unos rápidos movimientos saltando por la sala, mediocre.

Ya vamos acabando… Primero entra una chica, pequeña y rubia, no parece corresponder a este mundo, sin embargo, puede hacer manjares de moho y hongos. El chico no destaca en nada, pero la siguiente chica, alta y de piel trigueña, entra, y se limita a mirarnos desafiante mientras descansa con las piernas cruzadas. Muy extraño.

Y el último distrito, el doce. El primer chico que entra… El… Mueve las espadas muy bien, pero se ve demasiado furioso como para no perder su propio control. Sin embargo la chica, sorprendentemente de ojos achinados nos deleita con una especie de baile de la muerte con sus dobles espadas, el cual finaliza con una pirueta hacia atras, simplemente perfecto. El último chico, rubio y muy delgado, hace unas pruebas de lógica, superándolas todas exitosamente…

En conclusión, este año va a ser fascinante…

/Mikasa/

Ya ha pasado un día desde las pruebas, y en breves momentos mostraran los resultados en la pantalla. Eren y Armin están visiblemente nerviosos, ella en cambio no siente nada, solo debe protegerlo…

Las notas empiezan a sonar, la media es bastante alta… Y por fin llegamos al doce, Eren saca un ocho, nada mal. Mi nota me sorprende, un once… Sin embargo Armin se ha llevado un 5…

Levi nos mira con aprobación y Hanji no puede contener su alegría mientras nos abraza.

-¡Bien! Ya sabéis que toca para esta noche. ¡Así que id con los estilistas!- nos chilla Hanji eufórica.

/Hanji/

Han quedado preciosos, los dos chicos con esmoquin y corbata roja. La chica en cambio, llevaba un vestido negro pomposo, con detalles rojos.

Nuestro equipo, el del 12, tiene asientos reservados. Levi y yo nos sentamos juntos, el parece estar tranquilo, sin embargo mueve los dedos inquietamente, muy extraño. Me pregunto, si todo vendrá de eso…

De golpe, la voz del presentador me devuelve a la realidad. Va presentando a los tributos, se nota como ayuda a los tímidos y controla a los más sueltos.

El 4 es interesante, hay un gran contraste entre el chico tranquilo y optimista. Y el otro chico más impulsivo y pesimista.

El 8 resulta altamente extraño, Reiner, el chico fuerte, responde con gracia a las bromas y las devuelve mejores con astucia. En cambio la chica se limita a asentir o negar, con una mirada que congelaría hasta el más ardiente fuego, antes de salir ni se despide. El alto, en cambio, da todo su respeto, pero la voz le quiebra cada dos por tres, está muy nervioso, pobre…

Los del 10 parecen sacados de un libro de chistes, no paran de hacer bromas, incluso la chica enseña un trozo de patata que consiguió robar, ganándose al público con risas. Me pregunto si no tendrá consecuencias…

En el 11 primero sale Ymir, responde con asco a las preguntas, y cuando decide que es el momento se levanta, sacándole el dedo al público. En contraste, la otra chica ribita de su distrito, saluda, sonríe y hace pequeños movimientos, ganándose más de un suspiro del público. La verdad es que resulta adorable.

Y, por fin les toca a ellos, primero, sale Eren, desprende vigor por allá por donde pasa, responde con una chispa asombrosa, y suelta comentarios emocionado. Ya tiene al público ganado. Mikasa, en cambio resulta más enigmática y seria, sin embargo consigue cautivarlos con su tenacidad, sin antes dejar en claro que no piensa perder. Armin entra nervioso, sin embargo empieza a hablar. Y entonces surge, empieza a mencionar el mundo exterior, es decir, lo que hay fuera de nuestros muros. El público empieza a chillar y a exclamar, el presentador hace señas frenéticas a los cámaras. Unos guardias aparecen y se llevan al chico de vuelta por donde ha venido. Espero que no le hagan nada, tendrá suerte si consiguieron cortar la emisión antes de que acabase de hablar. Levi está inquieto, tenso y mirando frenéticamente hacia un punto. Entonces nos echan, nos piden que subamos a nuestra planta, que ya nos tomaran declaraciones, obedecemos. Pero antes escuchamos algunos chillidos de Eren…

-El mundo exterior existe! Hay algo más allá de estos sucios muros! Luchad!

/Armin/

Despues de decir eso, me agarran y me llevan hasta una sala a una velocidad extrema, no hay nadie conmigo, excepto un señor de apariencia mayor. Supongo, que a Eren y Mikasa se los habrán llevado.

Me empiezan a preguntar sobre la "según ellos" barbaridad que dije, yo respondo con evasivas, y incluso me invento algunos datos, para ser más convincente. De nada sirve.

El señor se acerca hacia mí y me escupe.

-Criajo, atrévete a volver a mencionar eso otra vez, y te prometo que todos tus conocidos acabaran mal, incluidos tú y tus amigos tributos- luego empieza a reírse como un maniaco.

/Levi/

Hanji, Mikasa y yo estamos sentados esperando… Hay un silencio peligroso, sin embargo Armin aparece pronto, con cara de traumatizado.

Sin embargo el bastardo de Eren… Fue quien más hablo, no sé porque lo hizo pero… Ya no nos queda duda, el, debe salir vivo.

Los cuatro presentes nos dedicamos a planificar la gran escapada…


End file.
